Unlocked closures, such as entrance, exit, interior, cupboard, or cabinet doors and drawers pose a danger to children that are out of the eyesight of a watchful parent. Even a door or drawer with an ordinary latch or rotatable knob can easily be opened by a child. In such instances, a child could be injured by leaving the home, entering an otherwise secure room, or by opening any such closures and ingesting or handling a harmful household product, medical product, chemical product, or dangerous implement or device stored within such a cupboard, cabinet, drawer, room, or other enclosed area. Parents and guardians are aware of such risks and have tried to mitigate those risks by securing closures, such as doors and drawers, with various locking mechanisms. However, existing methods are often cumbersome, may require modification of the existing latching system, and also may require breaking into the locked closure if the user is unable to unlock the locking mechanism.